This pilot study is being carried out to develop and test gene mapping strategies that can be utilized in future national surveys and clinical studies related to oral and systemic diseases with dental manifestations. Whole saliva samples collected in the Baltimore Longitudinal Study of Aging will be used. The average number of buccal cells present in a 1 mL sample will be determined. Genomic DNA will be isolated from the buccal cells and subjected to first stage PCR amplification. The first stage PCR product will be quantitated and the amplified samples will be PCR typed at 10 loci. Manual versus automated gel analysis systems will be investigated. The potential for multiplexing samples will be investigated. Replicate samples will be examined for the effects of long term storage.